


Two for the Price of One

by The_Hobbit_Ninja



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Law and Order - Freeform, Rollins/Carisi, Romance, Sonny/Amanda - Freeform, finally the ships set sail, law and order svu, olivia benson/rafael barba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hobbit_Ninja/pseuds/The_Hobbit_Ninja
Summary: Finn is tired of Carisi, Rollins, Rafael and Olivia being in denial
Relationships: Barson - Relationship, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Dominick/Amanda Rollins, Olivia/Rafael, Rafa/Liv, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rollsi, Sonny/Amanda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot I wrote after being seriously annoyed with the writers of the show for not getting these fabulous couples together. I like how not many of the coworkers have gotten together in SVU, because that is more realistic. However, these ships are just too good to be overlooked. If you've read my other fics (check them out if you please kind reader) you know I can fall absolutely in love with a ship (hopeless romantic speaking). I fell in love with these two:) Please please comment, it makes my day so so so much brighter to hear from you guys! Even if you hate it haha, I am open to suggestions! This is my first L&O fic, but I am working on a longer Rollins/Carisi one with a whole investigation plot tied in, so if you like this check back for that one! Once again, please consider leaving a comment for this poor little romantical soul with anything at all you care to say:) Enjoy!

“Do you wanna get a sandwich?”  
“No I’m good.”  
Carisi looked like he would punch someone if she didn’t either back off or kiss him right then and there. At this point he was pretty much fine with either, but not anything in between. She came over. Slow, deliberate. Leaned over his desk. He couldn’t help looking up. He wasn’t THAT cold. “Sometimes people have sex. Sometimes with people they love, sometimes with people they just met. And sometimes with pains in the ass.”  
She flicked her eyes over her partner. Dammit that smile, he was going to kiss her goddammit if she didn’t leave in VERY short order.  
“Manda!”  
“What Finn?”  
“Do you have any idea what you’re missin’ in that boy?”  
Amanda looked blank for a good three seconds. Seconds with the Mississippi part and everything.  
“I don’t recall saying anything to you.”  
“Well you’re saying it near me and that’s basically the same!”  
“Is not!”  
“Fine, either way you two been fallin’ for each other right under my nose for years and if you don’t figure it out soon imma convince Liv to fire one of you to put us all out of our misery.”  
“Us all…?” Carisi couldn’t keep the shard of hope out of his voice.  
“Yeah, Rafael, Liv, the whole f-ing department isn’t as blind as you two! In fact that’s a good idea, Liv! Get out here!”  
“What Finn?” Olivia had her I’m-too-busy-for-just-about-anything-you-could-possibly-have-to-say face on.  
“Will you tell Amanda and Sonny here that if they don’t give up the little games pretty soon and get a damn room we’re all going to disown them?”  
“Well yeah I can get behind that!”  
“God Liv, you too?!?” Amanda’s voice was somewhat more shrill than usual.  
“Yes me too! You are both becoming ridiculous in the lengths you will go to to maintain denial.”  
“Dear lord yes, please get it over with!” Rafael had emerged from somewhere.  
Amanda didn’t know why tears were pricking her eyes. Why the panic was rising. Why she wanted to hide, anywhere, get away. She wouldn’t cry. She wasn’t that kind of girl. Not fragile. She didn’t need anybody, least of all the man who was now out from his chair and behind the desk, standing, an awful lot closer to her than necessary. Except she needed him so badly it made everything in her hurt more than she thought anything could ever hurt.  
“Kiss her!” Finn was not having any delay.  
Carisi slowly reached out one hand, cupping the side of her face so gently it was as if he thought she might break. His hand was warm, calloused but soft somehow at the same time. No no no she couldn’t do this, couldn’t couldn’t couldn’t! She wasn’t the girl for nice. This man was everything that was good for her, and she would NOT let him in. Absolutely not. She jerked away.  
“No! I’m not the kind of girl for nice! I’m a one night stand girl, you saw it Sonny! I’m nothing for you!” She had absolutely no idea where these words were coming from. That shut them all up, but she couldn’t stop now. All the baggage from years and years of helplessly witnessing unhealthy romantic failure and then turning right around and participating in it was crashing down on her, hard. She didn’t even know the extent to which she felt unworthy of real love until now. Didn’t realize that when the little voice in her head said ‘not good enough’ it meant it. Everyone was looking at her, but she couldn’t really summon up the energy to care. The hurt in his eyes was that of a kicked puppy, love-sick fifteen year old. She hated hated hated the feeling of water slowly coursing down her face.  
“You don’t know me! What happens if I let you, huh? What happens when you realize that I’m a one night stand girl because that’s all I’m good for? Maybe nine months and then gone? What are you going to do then? You’re going to drop real quick, I’ve seen it over and over! You’re perfect for me and I can’t I can’t I can’t! I can’t because all the ones I thought were nice didn’t care in the end. You’re too important for that, i’m not good eno-”  
His lips felt warm and grounding. Sparks fizzled from her stomach to her fingertips. Something inside flipped right over, dropped two or three floors down. He was close now. She never knew the scent of cologne and hair gel could be as comforting as it apparently could be. His hand cupped her face, his thumb gently tracing her jaw. Her entire world constricted to the feeling of his mouth on hers. There wasn’t anything else for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably about six seconds. After the eternity aka six seconds he pulled away. Everyone was staring at them. Staring hard. Like HARD. She didn’t have any words left. None. She trained her eyes on the crack in the floor. His hand slipped under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes.  
“Amanda. You think you’re not good enough?! The most bad-ass caring gorgeous woman I have ever met? Manda, you’re an awful lot more than good enough. You’re just...perfect.”  
Something in Amanda Rollins broke at that exact second. Years of trying not to be like her mother, but falling into all the same traps. Years of feeling less than, as much as she tried to paint on the hard exterior. Years of wanting this man so much it hurt, even when she pretended she didn’t.  
She stood up straight, a little on tiptoes, and kissed him. For a quarter of a second Carisi genuinely couldn’t believe what she had done. It couldn’t be possible. But it was. He circled one arm around her waist, pulling her as close as she could get, the feeling of her body pressed up against his sending tingling adrenaline into his fingertips. The other hand he tangled in her hair, kissing her--well, hard would be the wrong word--but close.  
The applause was instantaneous. Finn and Olivia shouted something, Rafael just laughed, slow clapping.  
It took them a good fifteen seconds to get a hold of themselves. The feeling of forever in one kiss is intoxicating.  
Then she was laughing too, and it felt good. Really, really good. Carisi didn’t let go of her hand, and she was just fine with that.  
“FINALLY. Y’all happy now?”  
Carisi kissed her again. With a job like his he didn’t smile all that often, but he smiled now. A lot. It was honestly ridiculous; he had always been very very bad at hiding his emotions or modifying them to please other people.  
Without letting go of Amanda’s hand, Carisi turned on Olivia.  
“Liv, you have no right to talk about being in denial for an unreasonably long time. Neither do you Rafael!”  
“You really don’t Liv, you two are just as bad. Rafa,-”  
Rafael hid his face in mock fear  
“Rafa for a lawyer you’re really really bad at a poker face.” she turned to Olivia “seriously Liv, have you seen the way this guy looks at you?”  
Rafael wasn’t helping his case by looking the way he did right then. Olivia looked like someone had woken her up in the middle of the night with a hard slap.  
“What do you mean Rollins, that’s ridiculous.”  
“Exhibit A!” Amanda gestured toward Rafael. His expression was a dead giveaway.  
“Finn, save me!” Olivia had enough sarcasm in her voice to verbally punch everyone within a ten mile radius.  
“Uh-uh, ain’t happening Liv. I don’t have to work for eharmony to call you all out, you’re all ridiculous. Thankfully THEY got a little sense through an ear without it coming right out through the other FINALLY.”  
Carisi kissed her again. The boy had no shame.  
“But seriously Sonny, you get too exited too fast.”  
“Nah.” Amanda grabbed his tie and made him stay a bit extra. She hadn’t felt free to be too exited in...ever. It was a good feeling. The best.  
Olivia looked somewhat caged at this point. She took a look at Rafael for reassurance of the ridiculousness of their insinuations. His look was anything but reassuring. Hope with a generous dose of embarrassment and what could only be described as the look of squirming in one’s seat.  
“I don’t have time for this. I have a lot of...um...paperwork...I...just don’t have time.”  
Olivia dashed back into her office and closed the door, a little harder than necessary.  
“Fine, have it your way Liv!” Finn rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion.  
Rafael sighed, took a sheepish look around and walked out of the room.  
“He’ll be back in about 11 seconds, just wait.” Finn spoke with the bored assurance of someone watching a movie for the sixth time.  
“You’ve really got it out for us all today Finn!” Rollins wasn’t unhappy that he did.  
“Oh I’ve had it out for all of you for years. I just had four cups of coffee this morning instead of two. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, annnnnnd there he is”  
Rafael strode back around the corner, purpose in his step this time. He came up to Olivia’s door, knocked twice, sharp, formal. He didn’t wait for an answer, just opened the door and walked right in. Olivia stood up, and they could just hear her, “Rafa, I’m sorry about all that ridiculousness, give Finn too much coffee and-”  
Rafael hadn’t stopped walking. No pause, he just walked right up and kissed her. Not a peck either. He took her in his arms and leaned her back over the edge of her desk, hand sliding up into her hair. At this convenient moment Finn, Amanda and Carisi saw fit to peer through the blinds. Curiosity obviously trumps privacy. After a second or two of shock, Olivia let her hands slide up to the back of his neck and pull him closer. Even from a distance through half-closed blinds the three uninvited onlookers could tell that it was not an...Ahem...light kiss. After a long moment they straightened up, Olivia looking incredulous, but one could not by any stretch categorize her expression as unhappy.  
“Rafa, I had no idea you felt-”  
“I did.”  
He kissed her again, slower, softer.  
“I guess I did too.” She laughed. “Guess Finn got his wish, and/or his revenge...not sure which.”  
“Ehh, probably a bit of both.”  
Carisi laughed whole-heartedly at that point.  
“Didn’t think old Rafael had it in him! Clearly he’s got plenty of ‘it’.”  
Rafael emerged, running a hand through mildly disheveled hair that would not resign itself to its gelled state.  
“That’s what I call two for the price of one!” Finn slapped Rafael and Carisi on the back simultaneously, shook Amanda’s hand, stuck his head through Liv’s door just long enough to say “well done, cap’n,” and then hollered to no one and everyone, “Back to work, show’s over folks!”

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Finn could totally tell what was going on with these pairs, and I tried to combine that with his somewhat sarcastic personality. I was also very interested in Amanda's self destructive romances. It was obvious that they weren't making her happy, and I thought the psychology of watching her mother spiral in the same way (as was mentioned a few times in the show) was fascinating. It always seemed to me like she had a pretty brutal internal monologue going on at times, and I thought that hesitancy to be happy was part of the reason she turned down Carisi when he tried to kiss her, then turn right around and sleep with someone she didn't care about. That kind of thing is classic for people who are afraid to be happy, and/or feel unworthy because of various life experiences, which Amanda had plenty of. Do you think the characters seemed authentic? If you made it all the way to here, thank you wonderful human! Have a marvelous day:)


End file.
